The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical gravity-feed bearing lubrication system for lubricating a bearing in an automobile includes a bearing housing, lubrication ports and a lubricant. The bearing is, typically, pressed into the bearing housing, and a supply of lubricant is provided to the bearing by a lubricant supply port or aperture formed in the bearing housing. The lubricant is carried from the lubricant supply aperture into the bearing housing, through the bearing, and to a lubricant departure aperture by gravity.
The bearing is commonly constructed with an inner bearing race, an outer bearing race, a bearing cage disposed between the inner race and outer race, and a plurality of bearing members that are also disposed between the inner race, the outer race, and the bearing cage. The inner bearing race rotationally supports a shaft or rotating component with which the bearing is axially aligned. The outer bearing race is typically anchored to the bearing housing such that the inner race and outer race may move relative to one another, but remain fixed to the shaft or rotating component and the bearing housing respectively.
Under normal operating conditions, a typical gravity-feed bearing lubrication system may only require nominal lubricant flow to the bearing and bearing housing for both lubrication and heat transfer purposes. However, under severe conditions, such as under extreme acceleration, or on a steep grade driving, the bearing and bearing housing require consistent lubricant flow to maintain proper friction and temperature characteristics. If an excessive supply of lubricant is directed to the bearing, that lubricant can become entrained in the bearing and lead to frictional losses and operational inefficiency. If a paucity of lubricant is provided to the bearing, the lack of lubricant also leads to undesirable frictional losses and wear on the bearing.
While conventional gravity-feed bearing lubrication systems are effective, there is room for improved lubrication supply systems that ensure the proper amount of lubricant is supplied to the bearing under extreme operating conditions. Especially desirable, would be a lubrication system that performs under extreme operating conditions and does not cause a loss in operating efficiency.